


Etoiles et Oreillers

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pillow Fight, bros being bros
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Perceval passe une autre nuit dans la tente d'Arthur. L'incorrigible Gallois parle encore et encore, jusqu'à exaspérer Arthur à un point qui l'oblige à prendre certaines mesures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Une fic d'un vieux prompt de gag peut-être, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, le voilà fini enfin ^^ !

"Sire, vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Oui, pour une fois c'est pas d'vot' faute.  
\- Vous me faîtes pas courir hein ?  
\- Marcher.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Vous faire marcher. C'est ça l'expression.  
\- Oui, c'est c'que j'ai dit. Du coup ?  
\- Non, c'est pas une blague.  
\- Sûr de sûr ?  
\- Mais puisque j'vous l'dis ! Vous voulez une confirmation officielle peut-être ?  
\- Bah si ça vous dérange pas, c'est pas d'refus.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée au dehors, Perceval avait les yeux fixés sur le toit en toile de la tente du roi, couché sur son lit de camp. Ses iris bleus et innocents semblaient percer à travers le tissu afin d'y voir le ciel étoilé. Il semblait perdu dans son monde, un fin sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur.

"Dîtes sire… Vous croyez que les étoiles sont vivantes ?" 

Arthur resta silencieux, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant le Gallois, le regard à des années lumières de la tente où il se trouvait.

"Imaginez, ça serait super classe si on pouvait être ami avec les étoiles.  
\- Perceval il est tard j'ai envie de dormir. Marmonna le roi.  
\- Ca doit être super beau à voir de près les étoiles.  
\- Perceval…  
\- Vous croyez que quand elles meurent elles tombent sur Terre ?  
\- Je vous préviens…  
\- Si ça s'trouve c'est p't'être elles qui font les champs de culture. Je me demande-"

Le chevalier ne put terminer sa phrase, surpris de voir l'oreiller d'Arthur s'aplatir sur son crâne de manière répétée. Perceval essayait de se protéger mais le roi n'arrêtait pas. Il prit alors son propre oreiller et se défendit avec. Bien vite les grognements d'efforts et d'exaspération firent place à des airs beaucoup moins sérieux, allant même jusqu'à rire. La tente s'était vite transformée en champ de bataille. Tout était bon pour se protéger et se construire un fort de fortune. A la grande surprise d'Arthur, son chevalier se montra fort inventif et stratégique, si bien qu'il prit le dessus sur lui et le souverain se promit de réutiliser cette information pour faire quelque chose du Gallois lors des prochaines batailles. Après de nombreux fous rires, les deux hommes remirent de l'ordre dans la tente et se décidèrent à se coucher enfin.

"Merci sire." Souffla Perceval avant de s'endormir.

Arthur resta éveillé plus longtemps, un sourire aux lèvres; un qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis très longtemps.


End file.
